Operation Chain Link Fence
by Aesculap
Summary: Jensen wants to play a prank on set and asks Misha for help. And Misha being Misha has a really good idea... contains Dean/Castiel!


**AN:** contains Dean/Castiel; written for **spn_30snapshots**

The video mentioned here can be found at youtube. It's '**Crashed**' by '**absrip**' - watch it! It's amazing.

* * *

Misha looked into the mirror and studied his face. There was stubble around his chin - more than Castiel had - and his hair looked even worse then Jimmy's bed-hair. He was bone-tired and looked like it. Make-up would have to do a hell of a job to make Castiel his charming self. Misha sighed. Damn Jared and his idea to go for 'a few beers'. Damn himself to not know when to stop. There were only Dean-Cas-scenes scheduled this morning so the Sasquatch could sleep his booze off whereas Misha had to face today's work with bleary eyes. He soaked a washcloth in cold water and put it over his face. Slowly counting to ten he mentally walked through the first scene Jensen and he would shoot together.

~*~

Misha was just about to enter the Make-up-trailer as Jensen literally intercepted him. He was still not entirely awake so the shorter actor had no idea how he ended up behind the row of trailers shoved up against a blank wall of concrete.

"Have you thought about it, Misha?" Jensen whispered their faces nearly touching. Somehow Misha was reminded of the one scene between Dean and Castiel in the green room last season.

"Huh?"

"You know, the _prank_?"

Right. The prank. Two days ago Jensen had approached him in a quiet moment and asked for his help. The taller actor had told him he wanted to play a prank of unheard dimension. Everyone except himself - and obviously Misha - was to be hoaxed.

"Yeah... Check your mail and click on the link."

Jensen just frowned.

"Ok..." Misha sighed, "We'll meet in 15 minutes in my trailer."

The younger actor nodded thankfully.

"No, make that 30..." Misha corrected as he thought about his hangover. Makeup would need a few extra minutes today.

~*~

Exactly 28 minutes later Misha entered his trailer wearing his Jeans and t-shirt but with Castiel's coat - it was could out there and it had nothing to do with sleep deprivation! Jensen too had been at the wardrobe and was already dressed as Dean.

While opening the bag with the rest of Castiel's cloth Misha gestured at the table where a lot of paper was lying in more or less - well more less than more - organised stacks. "Start my laptop, open Firefox and click on the bookmark named 'Chain Link Fence'."

Jensen shot a questioning look at his workmate.

"What? I dubbed it 'Operation Chain Link Fence'! Everything needs a proper name. And now, please turn around because Dean doesn't know what kind of underwear Castiel wears under his slacks."

With mixed feelings Jensen did as he was told. The actor was no longer sure if it had been a good idea to ask Misha, the Kind of Pranks for help.

~*~

The Video was intense, to say at least. Very powerful images of Castiel's and Dean's relationship - mixed with a few scenes of something else than Supernatural - undoubtedly a Dean-_Slash_-Castiel fanvid. Jensen needed to take a deep breath - or two.

"You liked it?" Misha asked while buttoning up his shirt.

"It was... puh..."

"Yeah, I thought so. Thank god - or the fans - there is Sweet Charity, I think the best videos are made for it."

"Oh, I wasn't aware the fans are collecting again..."

"They are but you are changing the topic." Misha joined his co-worker at the laptop and finished the last button. "You know, Jensen, this afternoon we are not only shooting The Future but we will have guests!"

'The Future', Jensen had heard Misha referring to this episode like that a few times and still it sounded awkward. But it being the second trip in time Dean would make on behalf of the Angels, Jensen was no longer surprised easily. "So, what has your evil Mast-Mind come up with?"

Misha grinned and rubbed his hands. "Well, you know, as I have already stated, we will have guests. So, even if they cut the scene and it never makes it to the gag reel, those fans will watch it." _And they will write about it. And the internet will explode. Or twitter. Whatever._ But Misha surely was not to tell that to Jensen. He knew the other actor, was aware of Jensen being a tad more shy than Jared or he himself and would surely call it off.

"Ok, what exactly do you have in mind, Misha?"

~*~

It was the take directly after lunch. The fans - mostly girls - where standing a few meters behind the cameras to not interfere with filming. The sun was shining and it was freaking hot inside the small wooden cabin they had build. Castiel and his harem - as Misha had dubbed the four young women sitting around the fallen Angel - finished the scene on the third take while the visitors nearly exploded from glee. They really had no idea what was coming next! Normally they didn't shoot the scenes in chronological order but the next scene was to take place at the same set so it was scheduled directly after 'Go, get washed up for the orgy' - a sentence Misha really never had thought Castiel would say. Ever.

It was only Castiel and Dean. No other actor was needed in this shot and this was what made it so perfect. No one could interfere.

"What are you? A hippie?!" Dean asked while Jensen paid extra attention to his body language.

Misha was stretching, imagined the popping sounds of Castiel's tired muscles and counted silently Jensen's steps. "Haven't you gotten over trying to label me?" He knew his friend was now standing near enough for him to turn. Four steps by Jensen and four more to come.

Castiel turned and sighed while in the same moment Dean too moved closer.

"Cas we gotta talk..."

"Whoa..." Misha knew he had to play Castiel drugged to the gills. He had tried his fair share of stuff but never filmed it nevertheless he was sure the Angel looked stone. Or at least high. "Strange..."

"What?"

"You." He knew his eyes were huge and he was staring Jensen down. "...are not you. Not Now You anyway."

"No! Yeah... yes! Exactly!" Jensen was good, very good. Dean sounded relieved and confused likewise.

"What year're you from?"

"2009"

Castiel exhaled sharply, eyeing Dean, measuring him up from head to toe. "Who did this to you? Zachariah?"

"Yes."

"Intresting..." Misha put his forefinger to his stubby chin and knew Castiel looked like he was about to loose himself in the situation.

"Oh yeah, it's freaking fascinatin'!" Dean snapped. "Now!" He clapped his hands. "Just... strap on your angel-wings and fly me back to my page on the calender."

Misha turned away from Jensen, laughing. he knew this was the really hard part of the scene. Castiel was laughing. But not of humor. He was desperate and Misha really wanted to play the guy like he could break into tears every second. He wanted the watcher to not be sure about what Castiel would do the next moment. "I wish I could... just... ah... strap on my wings. But... ah... I'm sorry, no dice." He laughed again.

"What? Are you stoned?!"

"Generally, yeah."

Up until now the scene had went exactly as the script - except for them standing a bit nearer to each other. But nor Misha started what fan girls lovingly had dubbed 'eyefucking' Jensen.

"What happened to you?" Jensen's gaze was not as intense because Dean was not ready yet. but he would be. Soon.

"Live." Misha shook his head. Castiel looked tired, but determined. As was Misha. Before Steve, the director, could yell 'Cut' he made another step to Jensen. "And now it seems as if live is giving me something back."

"What?!"

"You've met 'my' Dean?"

Jensen nodded. Dean was still confused.

"Then you should know what I am talking about. He is dead. Inside. Died years ago. Now I'm here all alone. You think it's fun to have sex with all these women when the only person I really want to be near to is a hollow shell? A mere shadow of what he was?!"

"Cas... I..." Dean gulped and Jensen steeled himself for what he knew would come.

"Dean, you are the sole reason I am here. You are why I disobeyed at the first place. When the Angels left I was not alone because you were still with me. But now..." Misha had made the last few steps so now he was not only invading Dean's space like Castiel always did but he was even nearer. Their bodies touched and he leaned forward until their lips met. It only lasted two or three seconds then he pulled away. "I've missed you, Dean."

Jensen knew now it was his part. But it didn't make it easier for him. He had never kissed a man. Much less thought about kissing Misha! The guy who's wife had written a book about threesomes, the guy who apparently not only have had sex with women. But it was too late to chicken out now. Slowly, reluctantly he leaned forward and let Dean capture Castiel's mouth.

It only took a mooment for Misha to take controll over their kiss. Castiel surely have had his fair share of experience with his harem so he saw no reason why the Angel should act chaste. There was a lot of tongue and teeth and nibbling and sucking. Misha heard how the studio went silent. His eyes were closed but there was still the soft sound of the camera running. He was a bit surprised Jensen had not broken their kiss - or the director yelled 'Cut'.

When they broke apart what seemed like hours later both men were panting. While Misha had anticipated it Jensen seemed totally taken aback and overwhelmed. His eyes were ablaze with huge pupils. Misha made one step backwards, his hands still connected with Jensen but their bodies now no longer touching, and glanced at their director. Steve blinked and swallowed before he finally announced: "Cut!" and pulled everyone out of their reverie. The visiting girls' heads were red and Misha knew in about five freaking minutes LiveJournal would explode with new entries.

"15 Minutes break!"

They were all going to need it.


End file.
